


Thank God it's Christmas

by SamiraScamander



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2018 [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, I know it's July but idc, Out of character slightly, Roisa Fic Week 2018, roisaficweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: Christmas fluff in July because why not? Enjoy it :D





	Thank God it's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff in July because why not? Enjoy it :D

Luisa hummed to a song she was just listening to. Christmas was always a holiday that was greatly celebrated in her family.That made her grow the love for christmas only bigger. 

Last year she spent Christmas with her friends but not this year. She planned to ask her girlfriend to celebrate together. They weren't together for long but Luisa had the feeling that she was the One. Rose was the One.

They met half a year ago at a library. Rose was searching for law books and Luisa new romance books. She was just so accidected to them.  
They became fast friends but it took them a while to recognize their feelings and confess to each other.  
But the date they had after was the best in Luisa's life. It was one of the nights where you talked about everything and nothing in the same second and one of the nights that didn't seem to end. They slept at their own places but met for brunch. 

With Rose it always felt right. Right from the beginning, she just knew that Rose would be very important to her. But at that time, she did not know how important.

"Hey babe, do you have any plans for tonight?"  
"Hey Lu. No I don't have any plans. Why do you ask?"  
Luisa smiled. Perfect.  
She leant forward to the Camera in her Camera and smiled at Rose. They were skyping because Luisa thought normal calling was like totally boring and she couldn't see her girlfriend's beautiful face.  
"I am asking because if you don't have plans and i don't have any, we could celebrate together."

Luisa didn't mentioned that she turned down a few invitations from her friends.  
It would be their first Christmas as a couple so it was very special. Her favourite holiday and her favourite human, how could she be happier?

"You want to?"  
“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”

Rose just smiled and blushed. Gosh, Luisa could write thousands of poems about Rose's smile even though she wasn't a poet. She just loved the way she smiled. But what she loved more than Rose's smile (and that had to be something big), was making her blush. It was just the perfect mix between cute and gorgeous.

"So we're meeting at your place or mine?"

" Yours. At five. Can you pick me up?"  
"Of course. I can't wait. I love you", Luisa said and smiled.  
"I love you too."

She ended the Call and looked at her apartment. It was exactly how she wanted it to look like. It was perfect.

She watched favourite movie, "The Perks of being a Wallflower", and listened to Christmas songs. After looking at her clock for the hundred time it was finally four. Just one hour to go. She changed from a simple white shirt and black jeans to a white-blue dress. She applied her make-up and took her handbag. It was almost five already and she had Luck that Rose's place wasn't far away. That was a really good thing. 

On point five, Luisa was on Rose's door and rang the bell. The redhead opened the door and Luisa stopped breathing. She knew that she had an incredible gorgeous girlfriend but this knowing and seeing are two different things.  
Rose saw Luisa's reaction to her red dress and smirked. It was the right choice after all. Maybe she should wear it often, she was sure that Luisa wouldn't mind.

Luisa stepped inside and looked at a few decorations. "You decorated."  
"What can I say, I am not a person who likes to decorate. But I love presents."  
Rose could only hear a gasping sound before her girlfriend started talking.

"How can you not like it? It's amazing! How can I still talk to you? But it was really obvious that you like presents." Luisa's look wandered from Rose's frace to her body and that dress and she smirked.  
" i won't forgive you about what you said but this dress makes up for it. God, it is really doing things to me."  
"I made a great choice, didn't I?" Rose ssid and smiled.  
"You really did."  
After looking at Luisa a second longer Rose leans forward to finally kiss her. Luisa gives into the kiss immediately and sighs. 

Luisa loved kissing. A kiss on her cheek, forehead, a blown kiss or a kiss on her lips- she loved everything. Every person she had kissed before was good, enjoyable but Rose's kisses, they were special. 

\--

After they drove back to Luisa's apartment, they sat on her blue couch and talked about their plans for the evening while they looked at the fireplace.

"I hate waiting."  
Luisa laughed and looked at her.  
"I thought you love it. You clearly seem to like it", she said and grinned.  
"Why do we have to wait?", Rose complained.  
"You know as well as I that we agreed to give each other our presents in one hour. It isn't that long anymore."  
"Okay, let's play a game, it's called 'What did you get me'?"  
Luisa laughed and her head.

After an hour Rose looked at the watch and grinned happily.  
"Now it's time! Get my present, Babe."  
Luisa smiled at her girlfriend's excitement. 

"Okay, here is my gift. Close your eyes. Guess what it is." Rose said bubbly.  
She gave her present to Luisa while the brunette tried to figure out what it was. "Hmm.. this is really hard. I think it's a book. Wrapped in wrapping paper which is obviouly not a skill of yours." Luisa said laughing.

"I hope my non-existenz skill is not a break-up reason for you." The redhead grinned.  
"It usually is but for you i make an exception.", Luisa said and was already kissing her girlfriend.

Luisa ended their little make-up session a few minutes later, saying that she still needed her present.

(Altough being Rose's girlfriend and being kissed like that is already a gift)

The brunette unwrapped her gift and looked at the book.  
"You brought me 'The Fault in our stars'? God, I love you so much."  
Rose just smiled.

"Now my gift. You will probably laugh but as I saw this, I just had to buy it."  
She gave Rose a box. In it was a necklace with a rose pendant.

Rose opened her eyes, looked at it and laughed. "Really?"  
"I couldn't resist. Do you like it or is it too bad?"  
Rosse looked at Luisa and kissed her softly.  
"It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Kudos/Comments are making me very happy.


End file.
